Aerodynamic probes such as, for example, Pitot tubes and Kiel probes are used to gather gas-path condition information such as pressure and temperature data. Traditional aerodynamic probes tend to gather accurate information within a limited range of probe head orientation with respect to the gas-path flow angle. Generally, condition information is most accurate when the probe head is aligned with the gas-path flow angle, i.e. 0° angle of attack, and begins to degrade as the relative angle increases. In traditional probes, accurate gas-path information may be unobtainable where the probe head angle of attack exceeds 15°.